


One of those times

by PureVoDkAx



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Boy, Bottom!Richard, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Top!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureVoDkAx/pseuds/PureVoDkAx
Summary: Reader has always been a bottom, but sometimes Richard makes it different, still staying in control of course.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Reader, richard kruspe/male!reader
Kudos: 21





	One of those times

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread and super quickly done kek

It was one of those rare occasions where Richard managed to talk you into topping him. You were always bottom, always sub, always Daddy's good baby boy. You've fucked him before, only one time you were dom, only once, and jesus did Richard love it. 

"You wanna prep Daddy?" Reesh breaths into your ear as he pushes you down on the bed. You shake your head and mumble a little 'nah-ah'.

"Will you suck Daddy meanwhile then?" Now you nodded, kissing him and in beautiful harmony undressing each other.

Richard stood on his knees on the bed, you laying on your side with his cock in your mouth, bobbing your head back and fort and humming softly. 

This was the most awkward part, that you always wanted to go quickly. Naturally it won't, because Richard rarely has something up in him, as far as you were concerned of course. 

You felt his hand on your hair, pulling your head from him. You took the cue and laid down, not yet in headspace to be the one doing the work. The sight of him stroking lube over your cock and how he sifted to kneel over you made your cock twitch in his touch.

"Is my baby boy eager to be inside Daddy, huh?" Richard smiled at you as you nodded and bit your lip. Your eyes were glued to where he hold your dick in place, slowly taking your tip inside, pushing a whimper out of you.

His head tilted back when you were fully inside and his hands rested on your chest. Richard raised his hips up, almost all the way off you, but making sure that you don't slip out. You felt him squeeze around you when he came back down, he did that on purpose, you knew from how he smirked at you. 

It didn't take him long to start riding you properly, skillfully rolling his hips everytime he came down. Your hands hold his thighs and felt clearly his muscle work when he moved. 

"You like when Daddy rides you?" Fucking hell you loved it, and you loved how he can be so dominant while doing something that, for you, is very submissive. 

Again you answer with a nod and incoherent mumbling. Richard slowed down, wordlessly commanding you to speak. After all the teasing he gave you today, you didn't take anymore.

You pushed him off you, for a moment Richard thought that you were done topping, because it has happened many times where you make him stop and go ass up, telling him to take you.

For Richard's surprise, you pushed him on his back, got between his legs and spread them, looking straight into his eyes when you entered him. It was Richard's turn to moan, he loved seeing his baby boy being so desperate he takes the control.

"That's it. Fuck Daddy just like he fucks you..." One hand was tugging on his own cock, other already gribbing the sheets. You took hold of his thighs and started pounding into him. The way Richard kept praising you with his voice all breathy.

You knew he was close as his hips started bucking up to yours and hand moving faster or his cock. You tried to mimic the way he fucks you when you get close, focused hard snaps that hit the prostate.

The hand that was holding the sheets grabbed your hair and pulled you down to a messy kiss. Richard groaned, his body went taut and the grib on your hair grew momenterally. His ass squeezed you more, making it hard for you to keep your pace until he rides his orgasm through.

"Daddy... I'm so close..." You whimpered into his ear, now thrusting into him like a rabbit. Richard held you close, kissing and biting your neck, again squeezing around you on purpose the best he could right after coming.

"Good boy. Come for Daddy baby." He growled that in your ear, nibbing it with his teeth and he kept whispering to you, knowing that if he tells you to fuck him harder, you will.

You focused on the feeling in your stomach, let your hips do what they wanted. Somewhere you felt Richard pinch your nipples and say something, but it was left behind when the orgasm hit you. You were holding Richard's shoulders with all might, and he must've rocked his hips up because you for sure weren't moving yours.

"Good boy... You came so well in Daddy's ass, didn't you?" Richard was raking his fingers through your hair, and other hand up and down on your back. You just hummed happily, aware that you didn't have to do anything anymore, you were now fully Daddy's baby boy again.


End file.
